Questioning
by Fallen Angel Pear-chan
Summary: When comparing Denmark and Norway, there are evident differences. Will these differences drive Denmark to the edge?


When looking at the two countries, in a comparison of cold facts between two Scandinavian lovers, it was obvious that Denmark and Norway were far from being similar.

In the midst of a nations meeting, it was clearer to see. The Norwegian country had higher military budget, higher literacy rate; hell, Norway even had a higher life expectancy than the Dane. The few things he had to compare in return consisted of his population and the increasing number of exports. It was clear that Norway was the better off of the two, and Denmark was fine with that.

He still wanted the two of them to be close, no matter what the statistics proved. His desire to possess the love of his life, his best friend, was his number one priority, but no matter how hard he tried, they ended up being too alienated, both in political affairs with one another and within their personal lives.

Mealtimes, for example, were a horror. With Denmark's love of pastries and his usual Gammel Dansk to go right with it, he was turned off by the variety of strange cheeses and fish cuisines Norway would request each and every morning, commenting on his 'fucked up tastes'. He decided to let the boy make his own food, especially from the disgusted looks he received with brewing the coffee.

Within the darkest areas of their room, however, Denmark knew every inch of skin. Holding him in captivity was his favorite part; binding wrists to his bedposts and hearing him beg with wispy moans as he screamed out words in a harsh accent. The rush and the fury of their sex was what the Dane lived for, what he was proud of, but it got beneath his skin to think that Norway was so different from himself. As much as he tried to please, he always felt like it wasn't enough.

It's not like it was a surprise, really. The Norwegian was known for his lack of ability to show his true emotions, and he was very good at shoving others away, out of his business. Perhaps, the Dane believed, it was all an act of concealing any and all weakness. Of course, that was understandable. With an ego like Denmark's, he knew exactly what it was like to hide fear.

This didn't mean it made him feel any better about the situation at hand. For the lengthy years the two had known one another, he figured that Norway would eventually warm up to him, open up, and express his feelings. Nonetheless, he remained cold in his demeanor, perhaps more than previously. It nudged Denmark closer to his boiling point as the days lingered on.

There were times that he held the desire to take his anger out on his comrade; beat him senseless, like he'd done every other problem encountered. Sweden, Finland, you name it. Crushed and disgraced beneath his boots.

But he couldn't. Norway was the one and only exception. His abuse didn't transfer over well when it came to the love of his life. Sure, the rough foreplay they shared was close enough to be borderline abusive, but an actual attempt to harm him? Never. Besides, all he wanted was a little extra affection. A situation like this was nothing to be hostile about.

That and the fact that HE KNEW Norway's potential. He was dead certain he would be able to beat him within an inch of his life.

All of this made its way into his thoughts as the Danish man sat on the couch. The boy he thought of lie across his lap, his feet propped on the armrest as he gazed at the floor. Heavy stillness remained between them as the Dane watched the Norwegian, rubbing a hand along his back before the silence broke.

"Norge," he mumbled, "Can we talk?"

"Mm?" he responded, his head tilting upward. "What?" Denmark leaned down, placing a firm kiss to his forehead, his eyes falling shut. "Den…" he murmured strictly in discomfort, pulling away almost immediately. "What is it?"

Shifting down further, pressing their foreheads together, Denmark whispered, "Do you love me?"

With a scowl and a jerk away, Norway glared up at him. "What a question to ask. A stupid one, at that."

"I want to know! Why don't you show me affection! I-" He paused, sighing heavily, "I love you, Nor. Can you not…do you not love me back?"

The tension between them grew heavier as Norway sat upright, brushing the bangs from his face as deep blue sparked with aggravation. "No, I am unable to love. I'm a robot" was his sarcastic reply, followed by a scoff. "Why must you take the wrong things so seriously, Den?" Plopping his head against the back of the couch, he closed his eyes. "Of course I do. Don't be foolish. I can't help the fact that I show it differently than most. I prefer not to be clingy or romantic. You know that…" Pulling his legs to his chest, he rested his chin on his knees, giving a somewhat hurt look.

"Then talk to me, damn it!" Denmark insisted, gripping hold of Norway's arm and attempting to tug him nearer, "Come out and tell me everything! What is this? What is the reality with you and I, all this? Is it entertainment to you? Are you just fucking with my emotions or something?"

"Hmm…maybe a little," he admitted, turning his head away from him, "I enjoy it."

Stunned by this revelation, Denmark lowered his gaze in both anger and anguish, gripping hold of the Norwegian's chin and forcing him to look each other in the eye. "I thought we were more than this bullshit!"

"You haven't let me finish!" he snapped back, taking a deep breath, "I love you. If I didn't, why would I still be here? I'm loyal to you, and you haven't seen me going around and sleeping with other nations, have you? Once again, I'm not fond of being showy with my affections. It's entertaining to see you getting worked up over something so trivial. It's something I do; it's easy. Like right now. You're questioning my dedication to you, and, believe it or not, I'm surprisingly not taking any offense to it. You know why? It's a normal trait of yours. I can read you like a book. I take advantage of that." Tugging on the collar of the Dane's shirt, he continued.

"It's not because I'm using you. It's because I've gotten to know you that well." Shifting onto his knees, Norway gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Understand now, Danmark?"

"Ya…but it's not fair." Denmark crossed his arms, giving a pout as he kept his sour mood.

"What is it now?"

"You know so much shit about me, Norge. Just like you said: you can read me like a book! Look at me, Nor! I know nothing about you. You keep things bottled up. Could you at least try to open up the cork on that bottle for me?"

With a shake of his head, the smaller blonde gave a snicker, "Den, the thing is that you don't try to get to know me. Everything is always physical with you. Could you lend me an ear and let me talk? Have more emotional depth about this?"

After a second to think about his comment, Denmark had to agree. His praises were sex, his punishments: sex; even casual moments between them were mostly sexual. He was even thinking about sex before he brought up his concerns to Norway. That's when it hit him…

"I have an idea!" Pulling Norway onto his lap, his expression turned into one of delight. "Let's do it a little differently today...right here, on the couch-"

"That's nothing different."

"Wait, not done yet. I'll ask you a series of questions. When you give me an answer to whatever I may ask, then an article of clothing comes off. Vice versa."

"Are we seriously-"

"Ya, now hush up." Wrapping his arms around him, he raised an eyebrow. "First question, are we really in a relationship?"

"I suppose. We've never made anything official, so you tell me."

"Then ya, we are. See? Easy!" He loosened up his black tie, draping it behind him on the armrest. "Next question, how attached are you to Ice? Is he a threat I should be worried about when considering you and I?"

"He's my little brother. There's no reason to be jealous of him. My relationship with Ice is strictly family-based. What about your feelings towards Iceland? I've seen you get close to him at times. I'm protective of my brother, you know, and I don't think you want to be castrated for a reason like that."

"Whoa, whoa, no! Good question, but calm down! Ya, I think he's an attractive kid. Don't we all!" He agreed, unbuttoning his red dress shirt, "But no comparison to you, Nor. He doesn't have as nice of an ass." He smirked broadly, grabbing a handful of the Norwegian's rear as he motioned for him to be the next to remove an article.

Norway nodded, backing away and tugging at the sleeves of his blue sweater, pulling the cotton fabric over his head, "So, the only thing different between my brother and I is that I have a nice ass? I'm insulted by that."

"No, pfft, I was teasing! I can name plenty of differences." The Dane grinned, looking him up and down. "You're hot."

"…" Norway gave him a frown, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Hahaha! If you could see how you're looking at me right now!" Tossing off his own shirt, Denmark snickered, pulling Norway against him as he loosened the cross clip from his hair. "Nah, listen to me. You are the most tantalizing person I know. He doesn't make my heart do flip flops." He pressed his lips to the Norwegian boy's throat, loosening the boy's arms from his chest to lace their fingers together. "You're gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but like you said, you're complicated. I still have so much to figure out about you. The mystery is a turn on." Placing a kiss on each of his fingertips, he batted his eyelashes, smiling widely to his ashy-blonde haired companion as he gazed back, flustered by the Dane's touches.

"Next question, then. If I was to ask you to, would you marry me?"

"No, not immediately. It would depend on the circumstances." Norway brushed a few loose strands of hair from his face as he spoke. "You see, I won't become 'The Danish Territory of Norway', or whatever you wish our joining to be named, until I know for certain that you are able to keep me as your spouse. Besides, I think that the 'Norwegian Kingdom of Danmark sounds better."

"In your dreams!" The Dane snorted, shoving Norway down and moving over top him, digging his nails into the armrest above them. "Next question," he began as he shimmied out of his pants, "Was I your first?"

"You know you were. My first time was when you took over my country, remember?"

"Oh." Denmark gave an awkward smirk, "Ya, I never did apologize for that."

"Forget it. It was a long time ago, but let me ask you." Norway raised an eyebrow in curiosity before asking, "Who all have you been with?"

"Ehh..." In an abrupt silence, wearing only his flag decorated man-thong, Denmark hesitated. It was a tender subject to bring up; he was obviously the more sexual of the two, which meant that he in turn had several previous partners. "Do I really-"

"Tell me. Be honest with me. I won't judge."

"Fine, fine, fine," The Danish man grumbled, "My…first was, well, ugh…Sweden. I've also been with Prussia, England, Netherlands, Russia, and, of course, you."

"You know?" Norway looked away, giving a teasing chuckle, "I had a feeling you'd been with Sweden."

"Hey! You told me you wouldn't judge! It's not something I'm proud of, okay? Now take off your pants; I answered your fucking question!" Knowing he was getting fussy, aka. getting unbearably, impatiently horny, he complied with the Dane's command, dragging his nails down his legs before the tan pants fell beside the sweater on the floor. The two nations stared at each other; Denmark's eyes refused to shift from Norway, firmness already noticeable in the red fabric below.

Reaching down to cup his cheek within his right palm, he gave a shaky sigh, the lustful sky blue eyes locking with the dark depths of Norway's. "But that's over now, you see. I don't need any of those guys. Jeg er vild for dig, Norge…" A gentle shift took place in his tone, proving his honesty.

"No more questions. Komme til meg, Danmark…" was his response, and he obeyed in an instant.

**A/N: **_Foreign Reference list:_

_Gammel Dansk - A Danish liquor; for special occasions but is a favorite at breakfast._  
_Brewing the coffee - Norwegians have a tendency to favor freshly brewed coffee. It is said they are highly picky and will be disgusted if it isn't fresh._  
_Jeg er vild for dig - Danish for 'I'm crazy for you'_  
_Komme til meg - Norwegian for 'Come to me'_

**It's been a while since you seen one of these! :D I decided to pick it up after a loooong hiatus. I decided that I possibly want to divide it 10 stories for each pairing (but we'll see; my mind is odd at times).**


End file.
